The Rangers
by Writers Ambition
Summary: This stoyr has an interesting twist in it, has all your favorite characters, uther lothar alleria khadgar


Khadgar was a tall man, nearly twenty-five. He was a very good mage, he excelled in all his elementals, and under the Guardian Medivh, he was very well trained, little did he realize that Medivh was under the influence of the demon Sargearous. Khadgar had killed Medivh, and released him from the demon. Medivh survived it, and fled from his tower as a raven, Khadgar hadn't seen him since. During his fight with Medivh, the Guardian cast a spell upon him making him age very quickly. Khadgar made his own tower in the black morass where he remained watching the tower making sure it was not used again.  
  
The mighty warrior Anduin Lothar led the King Llane out t he secret passage outside the city. "Follow the path south to the town of Stoneguard, stay hidden under your cloak, and don't let anyone know who you are, when you get to Stoneguard meet up with the holy Paladin Uther the Lightbringer. He will protect you, the orcs will come, but the silver hand will protect you, they are very skilled. "Thank you Lothar, you are more than a servant, your friend" Llane said. "Enough with the mushy stuff get going sir" And with that Lothar shoved the King out the passage and onto the road, Lothar shut the secret passage in the wall and hurried to the front gate.  
  
"This is not the army, is the best of the best, the elite army, we are the silver hand. If I see anyone not trying their best or messing around you will be out be killed, you have been given information that cannot be given away, or said, we cannot just kick you out, we must kill you, I hope you all realize the seriousness of this group or warriors." The Paladin said. The recruits stood at attention, looking scared, but soon they would be taught to use the power of light as a source of power and goodness, and be the finest warriors in all of Lodaeron.  
  
Uther walked outside, he hated new recruits they always screwed up, but they needed more men for the upcoming war with the orcs. He watched the forest for awhile, strayed out of thought for a bit, when he realized he was staring at a hooded figure walked down from the nearby hill into the north entrance of the town. The man looked suspicious so Uther walked over to him.  
  
"Hello stranger, what's your name" Uther asked. "Who are you Paladin" the stranger replied. "My name is Uther Lightbringer, leader of the Silver Hand." Is there somewhere private we can go?" "Yes," Uther headed toward his private chambers. "Who are you?" Uther asked again. The stranger lowered his hood. Uther's mood fell and rose at the same time. "King Llane, I'm sorry I had no idea, what are you doing... here?"  
  
"Listen Uther, Lothar sent me, the orcs are attacking and they will come here too, Lothar said the Silver hand would protect me." "Why does he think that the Silver Hand can protect a king against an entire army?" "Well you are the elite" Llane said. "Bah, our men are weak; we aren't the army we were once before." Uther said as he spat onto the floor. "We will try our best Llane but I cannot promise anything, maybe if it is a small army, we need more time" "Where can I stay" "you can stay here, in my private chambers, how long until the orcs arrive?" Uther asked. "Lothar won't be able to hold them off, when he thinks it is right he and the remaining men will flee on horses away from the city, and destroy the bridges to delay the orcs." Llane replied. "We have but a few days."  
  
"Ok men, you have only just joined, and already war is upon our town, we must prepare for it, and fortify the town with all means possible. More men will arrive with the coming of Lothar, but the defenses must hold this town has but one entrance; we are surrounded by the cliffs and trees on the east side. We will have what few archers we have on the walls and the paladins and warriors I the front and the cavalry in the back. I have sent riders to nearby cities in hope of allies coming to our aid." Uther steeped down from a chair he was standing on.  
  
It was the next day, no sight of Lothar. The troops were being taught the art of using a war hammer, making quick steps and thrusting the hammer down. "Quick steps quick steps" Uther said. Uther walked up to the captain, "these men are weak, and unless Lothar brings an army with him we will not be ready." Uther looked up he saw thirty men coming from the horizon. "Ah more troops, finally, Lothar must have sent them early" Uther said.  
  
"Welcome to Stoneguard" Uther said. "Thank you Lord Uther, we are honored to serve and protect the Silver Hand." One footman said. "Fall in with the Paladins, they will show you what to do, oh and where is Lothar" Uther asked. "He was getting the rest of the soldiers out, we don't know where he is" the man said. "Thank you" Uther replied.  
  
Flaming boulders were striking towers and the walls were being torn down. The wolves were gnawing at human soldiers, the swords and axes were striking hard upon the soldiers, breaking through their armor. The smell of decay and blood lingered on the steps of the stone streets. The battle lasted three days; woman and young children were being evacuated through the south exit. Men took up arms as militia and fought to save the civilians. Lothar tried his best to get as many soldiers out, but some were lost, or would not go, they wanted their revenge they wanted to fight to the death! He pushed the rest of the remaining soldiers out of the passage and he ran back to the front. "Go, get out!" "No, I will stay and fight!" "You will die" Lothar shouted. "I don't care" the soldier shouted. The man was cleaved in two and Lothar rushed back to the exit when a long spear struck his back, he fell, blood trickling down his armor and garments. He pulled himself up and exited shutting the stone wall behind him.  
  
Two more days past and only fifteen more men have returned. No sign of Lothar. The men were getting better now, as experienced as they could without seeing battle. Uther found himself looking at the ground and poking it with a stick, he was worried about his friend Lothar, could be that he had fallen? Uther quickly disregarded that idea after all Paladins never lose hope. Uther looked up, and past the soldiers nailing wooden boards up against the gate, he saw a figure out on the faraway hill collapse. "Get me a horse" Uther yelled. His horse Stregar came running up to him. Uther mounted and rushed up the hill to the figure, to his horror, Lothar the king's champion lay there bleeding heavily in the chest, with a spear through him.  
  
Uther laid Lothar in a farmhouse, onto a feather bed, the sheets quickly stained with red. The priests and healers began working on him immediately. Uther walked out of the house, horrified. His friend was hurt, the king's champion, the mighty soldier he was counting on was wounded. The fortification were finished, the gate was supported by logs in the back, and reinforced with steel and wood. Guard towers were built in the front, ten archers in each. Uther climbed the ladder to the guard tower and looked across the green landscape. He saw fires in the distance. "They are coming" he thought.  
  
The soldiers moved without speaking putting on their armor and fitting their hammers in their hands. The Paladins were ready for the attack. Archers took place in the towers and on the walls. Mortar teams took place behind the walls and the Paladins moved in front to brace the gate. "Let the light and strength be with us" Uther prayed and he dropped to one knee.  
  
"The orcs are brutes and savage greenskins don't show them mercy, they have burned our homelands and killed our people, we must stop them here!" The Paladins and soldiers cheered. The orcs entered bow range of the fortified town. Arrows and mortar shells flew into the air and pelted the ground in front of the fortress. Orcs bodies and burnt holes filled the dirt road. The arrows met with thin flesh and bounced off hard thick armor. Battering rams were unleashed from the Horde and they met with the hard braced wooden gate.  
  
More and more orc bodies filled the road and once green fields. The Silver Hand was holding them back. Then out of nowhere the gate burst into flame. The shards of the once sturdy gate pelted the soldiers, orcs, and the ground. Uther looked up through the charred and burnt gate he saw three catapults in the distance. The orcs cut through the inexperienced soldiers like a hot knife through butter. "This is madness, what powers bring such power and brute strength to these demons" Uther thought.  
  
"How did they breach the wall" someone asked from behind. "Lothar, you're.... Ok?" "Fine, let us join this battle." The two ran through duels of demon and mortal and found new targets for their weapons to cleave. Uther smashed the orc skulls with his mighty hammer and Lothar punctured their bodies with his broad sword. They were caught in the battle to even notice their men and friends were dispersing around them. "Lord Uther, get out of there" the captain yelled. Uther looked up, the orcs were beginning to surround them. Uther ran alongside his friend Lothar and they escaped their death.  
  
The soldiers took position behind barrels and rubble. They fired their bows and the front line of orcs fell to the littered ground. The soldiers slung their bows and unsheathed their swords. And fell back with Lothar and Uther. They entered the church, the farthest building back from the gate. The soldiers took aim behind the pews and fired their bows out the church door, taking out more orcs. The orcs burst into the church and the soldiers fought and climbed stair at the same time, they were on the second floor and Lothar and the few soldiers held the stairs as orcs pounded their way up. Uther looked out the window. To his amazement arrows were flying out the eastern forest, beings emerged from the forest and were slaughtering orcs as they came. They carried bows on their backs and swords on their backs. They had brown cloaks with the hoods over their heads, protecting their faces from view.  
  
"Men are coming out of the forest" Uther yelled. "What" Lothar yelled, Lothar looked and a smile appeared on his face. "Let us help them." The orcs that were storming the church were falling back. Uther and Lothar followed them with a few soldiers behind them. The hooded beings that came from the woods were not men, but elves. "Rangers" Uther gasped. Uther chased the orcs out of the town with the rangers beside him. The ranger in charge lowered her hood. There stood a sweet woman beautiful face and long blonde hair and her face half painted diagonally with red war paint. "Alleria, what, why are you here?" Uther asked. "These are the orcs from the same Horde, they destroyed Quel'Thalas, and I created this group of rangers for hunting down these foul creatures and throwing them out of Azeroth" she said. "Ah Lord Lothar it's a pleasure to see you here" Alleria said. "It is wonderful to see you alive" Lothar said. "Come let us repay these orcs for what is done here."  
  
Lothar, Uther, the Silver Hand, the soldiers from the violet city, Alleria, and the Rangers set off to the North to hunt the orcs. They rode of horses, cutting down stray orcs as they stand. They fought them right back to the Black Morass leaving blood for a trail. They rode into the swampy marshlands and found an orc encampment that had been razed, and inside the burning encampment was a portal, the portal that brought the orcs into Azeroth. "Shall we enter their world and see how they like it" Lothar asked. "I think so" Alleria said, and she ran with her rangers at her heels into the portal. "Lothar I do not think we should go into that portal, something bad is bound to happen." "Suit yourself" and Lothar rode slowly toward the portal. But just before he entered he fell backwards off his horse. "What are you doing Uther?" "I won't let you go!" Lothar lay there for a moment. "You're right Uther, let us get back and rebuild was has been broken." And with that the two rode to the horizon.  
  
Alleria looked around the new world she had sought. The sky was red; there was red dirt and sand all over. There was no green grass or fresh vegetation. The beautiful blue sky that she knew so well in Azeroth was not there. She saw a tall man; aged a bit, into his forties, looked like a mage, and wore a long black cloak. "Sir?" she asked, the man turned around and looked at her battle worn face. "Hello Alleria of Quel'Thalas." He said, "What brings you to Draenor?" "Ah Khadgar the mightiest mage in all of Azeroth, my Rangers and I are hunting down the orcs that attack Stoneguard; we think we slaughtered them all but my Rangers are looking for a counter-attack." "Then you can join us in our attack against the bloodhollow clan today." Khadgar said. "Perfect, a chance for revenge I have been inching for a chance to get revenge for our beloved Quel'Thalas."  
  
Two hours later Khadgar's army and the Rangers with Alleria lined up for their launch against The Bloodhollow clan. They charged riding on horseback, lashing out with their swords in all directions and firing arrows into the surprised clan. Alleria fought with more fierceness then ever before. Her rangers sought revenge and then frightened clan was separate Alleria headed back to the Dark Portal. "This gate cannot be used to slaughter our people any longer; "I will destroy this portal and keep these brutes in this hell spawn of a world for good!" Khadgar said, and as he said this he made a circle out of magical jewels and gems. He put his arms in the air and muttered a spell while swirling his fingers and arms in a circular motion. The portal, with its purple glaze appearance, swirled into a bluish color and slowly disappeared, spinning until it was nothing.  
  
Khadgar and Alleria were stuck on Draenor, forced to find their own food on a barren wasteland. They were stuck on a world with no one for company but themselves and greenskinned orcs. Alleria's vengeance was heard throughout Azeroth, and her thirst for orc blood. Khadgar was the best mortal mage in all the land but he would never be heard of again... 


End file.
